Chains And Roses
by TheStrayWolf
Summary: Ethelynn Wolf, or Ethe is a 13 year old girl, who had recently moved to Gravity Falls. A town of Mystery. When searching this weird land, she falls across a man who will change her life forever more. When hearts are broken and souls are crushed, will this girl learn that roses can't grow in deserts? (Currently has a screwed up schedule due to life)
1. Prologue

**Hiya! Wolf here! I really hope you guys enjoy this little Bill X OC I put together. No I don't have my awkward and extremely weird personalities with me.. but I have Bill Cipher (From Gravity Falls, if that was not known)**

 **Bill: Why am I** _ **here**_ **of all places.**

 ***Cough* Because… you can be. Hmph.**

 **Bill: I prefer not to spend my time with human fleshbags who like to write about me making out with someone named Ethelynn. That isn't even a** _ **real**_ **name.**

 **Ethelynn is a name.. Wow Bill. *Golf clap*. Now! May I present to you fellow readers, and writers, Chains and Roses. Enjoy! :)**

Ethelynn let her hazy eyes open to a flaring sunlight bursting through the window close to her. She let her eyes droop, and sluggishly crawled to her feet. She let out a yawn in the silence of her bedroom.

She had just moved to the so called "Gravity Falls", and had been spending most of her time out in the forest. Exploring. She saw things that she couldn't help but doubt.

When Ethelynn had pulled her clothes on, she dashed down the stairs to a sweet smell of breakfast. She inhaled that excellent aroma. When she had sat down her mother sent a sweet, but tired smile her way. "How did you sleep sweetheart?" Her mother had queried.

"Good."

Her mother nodded, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Ethelynn. Handing her the syrup, she patted the girl's shoulder. "Ethe, I am going out with your father tonight, we won't be home till about you promise to be good while we are gone?"

"Yea."

Ethelynn finished the food and got to her feet."I was actually thinking about visiting this thing called the "Mystery Shack" today. I have heard people talking about it." The girl commented.

"Alright, but don't be out too late." The mother scolded, patting Ethe's head. Ethelynn sighed, and let a smile be plastered to her face.

"I won't!" She yelled, running outside and heading towards the so called "Mystery Shack".

*-(Le Magical Timeskip)-*

Ethelynn had been searching for this place for about an hour now. She let out an annoyed huff, and let her back hit a tree and slid down its bark.

"Where is this place!" She had hissed to herself, when suddenly she was jolted away from her thoughts when… let's say acentric for now, voice echoed.

"What is a defenseless little girl doing out here all by herself?"

Ethelynn Shifted her brown orbs up to a smirking man. He was wearing a fancy, yellow tailcoat, an eyepatch covering his left eye, his other eye had a slit pupil. Like one of a cats. He had a cane in his hands, and a top hat atop his messy, blonde hair.

"Don't call me a little girl, first of all. Second of all, I am looking for the Mystery Shack, and third.. who are you?" Ethe interrogated.

The man sent out a gloved hand, and a grin spread across his face. "The names Bill Cipher." He answered, a lock of blonde hair covering his eye a bit.

Ethelynn took the man's hand, and he pulled it up to his mouth, to kiss her knuckles. "You are?" He questioned.

"Ethelynn Wolf" She answered, her voice low with a suspicion of this mysterious man.

He nodded, and dropped the hand. "You will find the Shack just North of here. Here is where I tip my hat, hopefully I will see you again." He chuckled, pointing yonder with the words rolling out of his mouth swiftly.

"Oh.. Thanks." She spoke, turning to see nothing but trees behind herself. She shrugged and walked towards the Mystery Shack.

 _When hearts are broken_

 _And wrists are chained_

 _Roses still can't live in deserts._

 _ **Well, first**_ _ **chapter is over! Hope you enjoyed. I will see you guys next time, just keep in mind I am an all over the place updater.. I try to do it weekly, but I am naturally lazy. :P**_

 _ **See you guys later! :D (P.S. This is the minimum amount of words for chapters I write. I promise to give you longer chapters, I just wanted to introduce everything! :3)**_


	2. Rose Petals

**Hey reader and writer-Chan! Second chapter already, woot woot!**

 **Bill: She acted like a** _ **moron**_ **and flew around the house in a hype.**

 **Areithe: Shh… C'mon Bill cheer up.**

 **Bill: What is this** _ **thing**_ **doing he** _ **re?**_

 **Who shoved your face in a cereal bowl? Wait… do you even have a face?**

 **Bill: *Mutters***

 **Areithe: Do your thing Wolfsama.**

 **My pleasure. Today I am giving you the second chapter of "Chains and Roses" *Squeals***

 **Areithe: Yay!**

 **Bill: *Sarcastically* Whooptie-Doo.**

 **Enjoy, I hope you love it, and don't forget to do a durp face for me. X3**

 **Chapter 2**

Rose Petals

Ethelynn Walked into the Mystery Shack and saw an old man with a fez, leaning on the counter, and counting his money. (Hehe. Puns x3)

She walked to the man and was stopped in her tracks as words tackled her. These words belonged to a brunette girl. She was at least 12.

"Who are you? Do you live here? Do want to be friends? Want to have a sleepover? What's your name? How old are you? Are you-"

Ethelynn had to cut the girl off there in the brigade of words

"I am Ethelynn Wolf. I do live here. Sure, we can be friends. Sleepover? Maybe. I am 13 ½. You?" She answered, with her eyebrows furrowed as the hyper girl looked at her with large brown eyes.

The girl jumped up and down, and a young boy with brown hair walked into the room. Hearing the interrogation.

"Mable. Who is this?" He murmured, to the brunette.

"C'mon Dipping-Sauce, don't be rude to our guest! This is Ethelynn" She spoke with her lip dragged into a smile.

Ethe brushed a hand through her blonde hair. Her brown orbs lingering to each corner of the room, in pure curiosity.

She narrowed her eyes at the inquiring boy. He wasn't very friendly at the moment. Ethelynn forced a smile, and let her hand reach to him.

He would then stare at the hand, fear and suspicion layering his eyes.

"Um… You don't like handshakes?" Ethe Questioned.

"Sorry… I just made a deal with a demon..." The brown haired boy coughed.

'Was that a kind of idiom? Am I missing something here…?' Ethelynn thought to herself.

The boy saw Ethe's expression and decided he could trust her. Before letting his vocal chords vibrate with their natural squeaky voice of his, he grabbed her hand with his shaky one and shook it. "Bill Cipher. Now I know you must think I am crazy… but he is a dangerous demon!"

Ethelynn's eyes widened as she recalled a certain familiarity. She imagined the tall man who was wearing the snazzy yellow clothing.

'Names Bill Cipher' His voice echoed through Ethe's skull, and she grabbed her head as it began to ache. Her arm trembled and she clawed at her head, before falling to the dusty, cheap floor.

*-(Le Magical Setting Skip)-*

Ethe let her hazy eyes open to a bright, white area. There was nothing but pure light in this place, but the light didn't mean it was a good place. Not, at, all.

She let her feet lead her around the area, and she turned around with her mouth agape.

"Miss me toots? Told you I'd see you again" Said a yellow triangle with a white eye in the middle, and a cat pupil. Just by his tone she knew who this was, and that he was most likely smirking with his toothy grins, and awkward hand kissing, greetings.

"W-who..? Wha-" Ethe could barely mutter audible words.

"You know who I am in the human skull of yours. Welcome to the Mindscape kid." His loud, high-pitched voice echoed.

Ethe stood with her shaky feet plastered to the ground. Her eyes wide, and her mouth lowered in an utter surprise, and fear.

"Why am I here…? Is this even real?" She voiced, her expression having not changed from her previous one.

"Kid, this is as real as it gets. Why you are here? Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting my identity correct, before even Pine Tree!" The triangular demon-being spoke.

"Pine-Tree?"

"You know him as "Dipping-Sauce" or "Dipper"" Bill answered, holding a black cane and floating a foot above the 'ground'. (Is there a ground in the Mindscape… to bad, there is now. :P)

Ethelynn let understanding clear her surprised mind and she looked at the paranormal being.

"Well, my time is up kid..." Bill pulled out a pocket watch from nowhere. "Those twins are waking you up. See ya in your nightmares!"

*-(Another Magical Le Setting Skip)-*

Dark orbs opening to the faces of a Dipper and Mable Pines.

"Are you Ok?" A female voice asked.

"Mable she passed out, she isn't 'Ok'" A male voice answered.

"No, no. I will live Pine Tree- I mean Dipper" Ethelynn stuttered.

"Pine Tree? You... mean my hat… right?" He questioned.

'Why did I say that anyway?' She mentally thought. She was glad he had given her an excuse. "Yea…"

You sighed as you looked at a clock nearby. "Hey guys, I've got to go. If you want, I can come back tomorrow?"

"Please do!"

"Ok. Fine by me."

Ethelynn nodded and walked out the door.

*-(Le Magical Time Skip)-* (A lot of these, hmm? :3)

Ethelynn tumbled onto her bed, and let out a deep sigh. 'What I day…' she thought to herself.

"I agree, it isn't every day that you meet a human being who may actually be smart..." An acentric voice echoed next to her bed.

Ethelynn Let out a scream and fell onto the floor. "What... are YOU DOING?!" She shouted.

"I can't visit a friend?"

"I am NOT your _friend..."_ She'd growl, looking at the spiffy man beside her bed.

"Sheesh cupcake, way to hurt my feelings" He fake pouted, giving her puppy eyes.

"Get out you stupid... DORITO!" The frustrated girl yowled, not really sure what to say.

"I am not a Dorito, I don't even look like one. Not even thing that looks like a triangle is a Dorito you know? Wow humans are stupid…" The man cackled.

"Just get out." She commanded.

"Fine, but I will see you tomorrow dear Ethelynn. Night toots!" The voice bounced through her ears.

 _When hearts are broken_

 _And wrists are chained_

 _Roses still can't live in deserts._

 **Alrighty reader-Chans! I gave you 2 chapters in one week. I have a power now, and none of you can stop me. Unless I am REALLY bored, this probably won't happen again. :P**

 **Alright my bloody roses, my senpais, and my friends. This is where I tip my hat. See ya next week, and maybe... this week? We will see! 3**


	3. Burning From Inside

**Hey everyone! Another chapter, woot! I am sneaking a little Easter egg into the story. Nothing big, but not small. Sorry I didn't update for a week, I fought off a squid army- Ah I can't lie to you guys… I slipped on ice and sprained my ankle. So, third chapter of Chains and Roses! No special chit-chat today, just want to let you guys read. A'ight, well enjoy Chapter 3 of Chains and Roses! 3**

Ethelynn woke up with her room illuminated. The slight shadow calmed her, and she stood up to her feet as she had the day before.

She walked downstairs and found a bowl of oatmeal on the table with a note.

" _Hello sweetheart. Your father and I had to go on a business trip. We were called during the night and didn't have time to say goodbye. Sorry if the oatmeal is cold, and stay safe please! We will be back in a week._

 _~Mom"_

Ethe let out a sigh and plopped the bowl of oatmeal into the microwave, and set it to 1 minute.

When the microwave had rang that stupid chime that irritated Ethe so much, she stood up from the couch and grabbed her oatmeal. She sat down by the TV, and took a spoonful of the grains to her mouth.

Ethelynn delved into her thoughts her cheeks tinted with red as she thought to herself. 'I can't believe this but… Bill looks really nice in his human form...' She thought, her mouth agape at the memories of the demon beside her bed.

What Ethelynn didn't know is that Bill was reading her thoughts, and at the moment also behind her. He was leaning on the couch, his hands holding up his chin, and a satisfied smirk weaved across his handsome face.

Ethelynn felt a poke on her shoulder, and leapt up. Throwing her oatmeal at Bill.

"Jesus- What was that for?!" Bill croaked, wiping oatmeal off his suit with an irritated glare.

"Oh… I am so sor-" Ethe spoke, cut off by a maniac cackle.

"You were really sorry? First, you say I am hot, then you throw oatmeal at me, THEN you are sorry? Oh this is precious!" He'd cackle, snapping his fingers and giving himself a clean suit.

"Wha… What?" Ethe muttered, the other's change of clothes giving her… images.

Bill let his evil grin widen. "Not such a clean conscience, hmm?" He laughed.

"Shut it corn chip!" The annoyed girl snapped, her eyes narrowed. "Why are you even here in the first place?" She hissed, her voice laced with venom.

"Actually..." Bill answered, handing a ticket to Ethelynn Wolf. "I was going to take you to the movies." He spoke.

Ethe blushes furiously, and she attempted to force it away. "What? Why? What is your plan? Are you going to pull me into an ally and kill me? Is this so you can just make a de-"Ethe was forced to a stop by a pair of gloved hands pushed against her lips.

"Calm yourself cupcake, it is just a movie." Bill cackled.

Ethe found his psycho cackling to be irritating, but in a way… attractive. She'd hide these thoughts from her mind the best she could, and nodded a yes to the movie invitation.

*(Le Magical, Majestic Time Skip)*

Ethelynn Wolf was standing next to a demon. Yep a demon, and she was walking into a movie with a demon. Isn't that just amazing? She was going to be stuck in a dark room, watching a horror movie, and sharing popcorn with a maniacal killer.

Ethelynn was mentally slapping herself for accepting. Cipher had linked arms with her, and was leading her into the theater room right now. His grin never stopped, and Ethelynn pondered if his jaw ever hurt.

When Bill had sat the embarrassed female down in a chair, he turned his gaze to the glare of hers. He couldn't tell if her being red was the doing of anger, or embarrassment.

Ethelynn grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped each separate piece into her mouth. 'Just enjoy the movie, ignore Bill… Don't think about… Him… Just no!' She murmured mentally.

The movie began, and Ethelynn instantly knew it was going to be one of those crappy Gravity Falls horrors, well at least she _thought_ that.

The movie was given the name "The Sock Puppet" (Oh yes I did. :P) This type of story had been shared with Ethelynn before, but it had real events and well… a different story.

Her little ' _friend'_ sitting next to her had caused the "Puppet Incident" and resulted in Bill's defeat. Let's just say that Dipper made a 'deal' with Bill, and it turned into a little incident that put Cipher in a bad place.

Bill had slyly slipped an arm around Ethelynn and she turned to look at the man with a horrified look. The movie before them sent fear through her like a lightning strike, and she tried to hide it.

A man had begun digging wires into the other man's arms, and tying them to a wooden stick. When Ethelynn saw this she cringed.

Bill had noticed this and let a slick grin plaster to his face. He enjoyed fear, and even when he was slightly sickened at Ethelynn's he tried to enjoy it as much as possible.

Ethelynn let out mental whimpers and watched the movie as the gore was shed. She had retreated to her arms and shut her eyes with such force, she thought she would force her eyes out.

Bill was nervous sweating as the girl beneath him, as she shivered with a force of fear. He was starting to worry, and the man on the screen was yowling as a bone was cut from his body.

Ethelynn opened her eyes but quickly covered her dark, brown orbs as the man was gutted. The man was quickly hung by wires and was lifted to the air by his flailing limbs.

Ethelynn never hated blood or gore, but this made her think of the possibilities that would come with Bill.

Ethelynn lifted her hands and freed her eyes, only to find a hallucination of the very man sitting beside her.

Ethelynn let a shriek of horror as the man was stabbed in the chest, and without any thought, shoved her face into a… certain someone's tail coat.

Ethelynn up with surprised eyes, and her dark orbs lingered to his yellow ones. Bill looked just as surprised as her, and they would stare at each other for a while. Ethelynn was finally immune to the hiding of her thoughts.

 _She liked Bill…_

 _When hearts are broken…_

 _And wrists are chained…_

 _Roses_ _ **still**_ _can't live in deserts…_

 **Oh my... That cliffhanger… was Fabulous! I bet you guys love me. You do don't cha? Hehe.**

 **Well, a new chapter next week! Maybe this week? :O Who knows?**

 **Love you guys, and see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
